Mr Mom
by Morgie Pie Pie
Summary: Luke loses his job and Maxine is going to work the next school because summer is over, so instead of sending the boys to day care, Luke gets to watch the boys. Songfic. Mr. Mom by. Lonestar. Kit: 6, Nate: 5, Adam: 5, Seth: 5, Bryan: 4, Quinn: 4, Jake: 3.


**Luke loses his job and Maxine is going to work the next school because summer is over, so instead of sending the boys to day care, Luke gets to watch the boys. Songfic. Mr. Mom by. Lonestar. Kit: 6, Nate: 5, Adam: 5, Seth: 5, Bryan: 4, Quinn: 4, Jake: 3,**

* * *

><p>Luke stomped into the house. "I lost my job." Maxine frowned, ran over, gave Luke a hug and a kiss.<p>

"Well, school starts tomorrow, so instead of the kids going to day care you can watch them!" Maxine exclaimed.

"Sure," Luke smiled. This would be a breeze!

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
><em>Lost my job, came home mad<em>  
><em>Got a hug and a kiss and that's too bad<em>  
><em>She said, "I can go to work until you find another job"<em>  
><em>I thought I like the sound of that<em>  
><em>Watch TV and take long naps<em>  
><em>Go from a hard working dad to being Mr. Mom<em>

Luke ran toward Quinn who was taking crayons to a drawer. He grabbed them and said, "No more coloring on the drawers!"

_"_Daddy!" Came Bryan's voice from the living room. "Barney! Barney!" Luke got to the living room rewinded Barney then check the clock. 6:00. Breakfast time. He went to the kitchen and grabbed Jake put him in a high chair thingy.

"What the heck is in your hair?" Luke said when he looked at Jake. Bubblegum. He grabbed a scissors and cut the gum out. Well, Maxine might not notice the short patch of hair.

Luke fed the kids and watched the clock waiting for 9:00. When it finally came he was ready to scream and it was only Monday!

_Well, Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer_  
><em>Crayons go up one drawer higher<em>  
><em>Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time <em>  
><em>Breakfast at six, naps at nine<em>  
><em>There's bubblegum in the baby's hair<em>  
><em>Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair<em>  
><em>Been crazy all day long<em>  
><em>And it's only Monday, Mr. mom<em>

Luke waited for Kit to get off the bus, When he did it was off to football for Kit, soccer for Adam, and Seth and Nate to scouts. Then he and the other kids went to a P-T-A meeting. Well that was a mess! Bryan, and Quinn wouldn't shut up and Jake kept saying he wanted to see Sam.

After the meeting pick up the other kids from sports and go shopping. Nine people in a house need a lot of food, but seven flipping pages of groceries! Running around after seven kids in a store really takes a lot of a man. When the finally got home Luke locked them in a room. That was probably a mistake.

There was screaming from the triplets room. He ran toward the room, opened the door, and he saw hair pulling, punching, and kicking. When he finally he got them a part there was smoke coming from the kitchen. Great.

Take the meatloaf out put in some plates, let the boys out of their room, and have them wash up. They looked at the black meatloaf and back at their dad. "No!" They crossed their arms. Luke shook his head and thought,

'How does Maxine deal with this? This is crazy!'

_Football, soccer, and ballet_  
><em>Squeeze in scouts and P-T-A<em>  
><em>And there's that shopping list she left<em>  
><em>That's seven pages long<em>  
><em>How much smoke can one stove make?<em>  
><em>The kids won't eat my charcoal cake<em>  
><em>It's more than any man can take being Mr. Mom<em>

_Well, Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer_  
><em>Crayons go up one drawer higher<em>  
><em>Rewind Barney for the sixteenth time <em>  
><em>Breakfast at six, naps at nine<em>  
><em>There's bubblegum in the baby's hair<em>  
><em>Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair<em>  
><em>Been crazy all day long<em>  
><em>And it's only Monday, Mr. mom<em>

Luke told Maxine everything that had happened.

"Go to bed sweetheart." Maxine smiled. "I'll get them taken care of." Luke walked to their bedroom and grabbed the classifieds. Maybe there's something...

_Before I fall in bed tonight _  
><em>If the dog didn't eat the classifieds<em>  
><em>I'm gonna look just one more time<em>

_'Cause Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer_  
><em>Crayons go up one drawer higher<em>  
><em>Rewind Barney for the eighteenth time <em>  
><em>Breakfast at six, naps at nine<em>  
><em>There's bubblegum in the baby's hair<em>  
><em>Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair<em>  
><em>Been crazy all day long<em>  
><em>Oh, been crazy all day long<em>  
><em>And it's only Monday, Mr. Mom<em>

Maxine came in the room and Luke said, "How the heck do you do it?" She just smiled. "You are my hero baby." He said and went to bed.

"I think it'll be easier tomorrow for you." Maxine said as she snuggled into bed. Luke's eyes shot open.

Lord help him.

_Oh Mr. Mom_  
><em>Balancing check books, juggling bills<em>  
><em>Thought there was nothing to it<em>  
><em>Baby, now I know how you feel when<em>  
><em>What I don't know is how you do it<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>Honey, you're my hero<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>15 years later<span>_**

* * *

><p>"I still refuse to watch you boys by myself." Luke finished. His sons looked at him and burst out laughing.<p>

"What about your grandkids? Will you watch them for us ever?" Adam asked.

"Not a chance." Luke said as he got up from his chair. His sons started laughing again.

"You do realize your home alone with us now, right?" Quinn asked.

"That's why I'm leaving. Don't burn anything down!" Luke called over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
